


If Only You Behaved... (Sebastian StanXReader)

by Miss_Masochist



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Biting, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Cock Tease, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Cybersex, Degradation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hand Feeding, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Prostate Massage, Safer Sex, Scratching, Teasing, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, anal penetration, sissification, submissive sebastian stan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Masochist/pseuds/Miss_Masochist
Summary: It's been a month since Sebastian last came, and he's in for a good night with his beloved partner and Domme.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan & You, Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	If Only You Behaved... (Sebastian StanXReader)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing about a female character being a Domme, and it was challenging for me at times, being a submissive myself, but in the best way possible. I hope you love reading it as much as I loved writing it. <3

“Oh baby, the month is almost up, how are you doing over there?” I ask Seb slyly, looking beautiful as always with his blue eyes glistening as he looks right into his webcam back at me. We’ve been apart for three months, as he’s been filming for different shows and movies, right now it’s The Falcon and The Winter Soldier, but I gave him a task for the last month and seeing him squirm is always a delight. 

“I hate you and love you and want you so fucking badly all at the same time, that’s how I’m doing over here. How about you, doll?”

“Oh, you know, I’m great. Just getting off however and whenever I want. I’m sure you wish you could do the same, huh?” Seb bites his lip as his eyes widen and he lets out a small whimper.

“Babe, it’s been a month, I fucking NEED this, please, I get hard if the wind blows just right for chrissake.” I snicker in response.

“Aw sweetie. I’m so sorry.” I say softly while smirking. “Does my little man need some relief?” Seb’s eyes narrow.

“You know I do, Miss.” I lean forward a little bit and smile warmly.

“Tomorrow when you get home, I promise.” He groans and lays his head on his desk, completely defeated.

“I just want to cum so fucking badlyyyyy.” He yells. He pops his head back up into view and glares at me and I glare back.

“Don’t you give me that look, boy. You know what I’m capable of. I can send you more pictures if you want…” 

“NO PLEASE DON’T. I’m struggling enough over here as is…” he looks down at his phone. “Oh my god, Anthony must have heard me say, ‘I just want to cum so fucking badly’ from his hotel room because he asked if I was okay…” I start roaring with laughter.

“Oh baby, you are so close to that finish line, I believe you can do it.” He purses his lips in frustration and stands up, showing me his swollen arousal through his skin tight boxer briefs.

“This is what you’ve been doing to me for the last month. Are you seeing this?” I lick my lips and bite my bottom lip.

“Oh I’m seeing it alright…” He starts to sit down. “Oh, oh no. Get back here.” He straightens back up. 

“Yes, Miss.” I look at it for a few seconds more.

“Oh the things I’d do to you if you were here…You know what I want you to do right now?” His cock twitches a bit and he responds meekly.

“No…Tell me though Miss.” I grin mischievously. 

“I want you to pull down your boxers. Show me every aching inch of that cock.” He does just as I say, pulling them down. I look at it, thinking about what I should do next.

“Anything more you want?” he asks.

“Always Sebby, always…I want you to stroke it, but ten times. That’s all you get tonight…” He whines softly and bends down to look at the camera.

“Miss, please…” He gives me puppy dog eyes.

“Did I say I wanted to look at your face?” I smirk and his eyes only get bigger.

“No Miss, sorry Miss.” He straightens up, his hand grabbing the smooth base of his hardened cock.

“Those big blue puppy dog eyes almost worked on me too…almost. You’re cute, but not that cute. Where were we, again? Oh yeah, that’s right.” I then sit back and cross my arms. “I’m waiting, baby bear...” Seb slowly strokes his cock from base to tip and back down just one time and starts trembling.

"Fuck, babe…" I lean in a bit closer. He does it again and loses his balance a bit and I chuckle softly.

"Ah Sebby baby, are you okay?" I say mockingly. He moans softly as he pumps it a third time. 

"Y-yes Ma'am…"

"I don't date three pump chumps, little man. Let's go, seven more." 

“Actually the saying is ‘two pump chump’, Miss.” I uncross my arms, narrow my eyes and cock my eyebrow.

“Excuse me? What did you just say to me? Sit down.” 

“Uh oh…” He says softly under his breath as he sits down.

“Yeah, ‘uh oh’ is right, mister.” I say softly yet sternly. I look right at the webcam, giving him direct eye contact. “I let you touch your cock for the first time in a month and you stand there and correct me?” I sit there, waiting for his response. 

“Miss I’m sorry, I’m just in a really bratty mood and I’m obviously frustrated, and I’m sorry Miss!” I tap my fingers on my arm, thinking.

“Well, I can see the frustration, and that you are taking it out on me. That’s why you won’t get to touch yourself anymore tonight...aaaaaand tomorrow night…” I pause to notice his facial expression change to almost fear.

“Yes? Tomorrow night what?” He asks timidly.

“Tomorrow night you won’t get to fill up my pussy like you want to.” He pouts his lips.

“But I’ll still get to fuck you, though, right?” I shake my head.

“Nope. You can still eat my pussy all you want though. But you’re only getting a handjob.” I smile as he frowns.

“But Miss I said I was sorry!” He pleads.

“I know you did. I accept your apology. But you still decided to be a brat. This is what having a smart mouth gets you, my not-so-sweet Sebby bear.” 

“N-no, no, no but Miss I-” I put my finger up to my lips.

“Shhh baby. Don’t make it worse. You’re lucky I’m in a good enough mood right now to still let you cum tomorrow night. Look at it that way.” I say calmly and wink at him and he sighs heavily.

“Yes, Miss. I’m sorry again.” 

“All is forgiven. But you need to learn your lesson. Punishments will continue until morale improves. Right baby bear?”

“Yes Miss.”

“I am going to go bed, but before I do…” I get into a kneeling position and slip off my night shirt and point the camera at my naked body, groping my breasts and sliding my hands down my torso down my thighs. I dig my nails into them and scratch back up the insides of them, groaning and cursing under my breath. I sit back down and put my shirt back on as Sebastian just gawks, his mouth ajar.

“Fuck me…” he says. I smile sweetly and innocently.

“If only you behaved…” I blow a kiss to him. “Goodnight, baby bear. I love you so so much! Get some sleep, you have a big day tomorrow.” He smiles and blushes.

“I love you too, Miss, and I will! Goodnight!”

_____________________________________________________

I pick Seb up from the airport the next day and we get home. I carry his stuff to the bedroom and help him unpack, trying to keep his mind distracted for a while, because I love to torture him. I grab his ass here and there, slip my hand up his shirt once or twice letting him feel my warm touch, kiss the nape of his neck, graze my hand lightly over his bulge...I thrive off of hearing him beg and whine.

“Miss, can we please...can we please? Now?” He asks, lying on the bed looking at me with wide, pleading eyes.

“Yes, baby bear, we can.” I say walking over after unpacking the last of his things and I get on top of him, pulling up his shirt and kissing up the soft, warm skin of his torso, hearing the hitches in his breathing until I kiss his lips softly.

“Mmmmm…” he whimpers into the kiss. I cradle his face in my hands and kiss his cheek.

“You doing okay baby?” I ask and kiss down his neck.

“Mmmmhhh...fuck...y-yes Miss…” Seb runs his hands up and down my body as I kiss him again, thrusting his tongue in my mouth and I grab a handful of his hair, letting him know who’s in charge. I pull his shirt off, kissing down his chest, feeling his heart practically beating out of it with the slightest touch. I sit up and scratch my nails down his sides, making him arch his back and growl softly. My hands make their way down to the sliver of waistband of his boxer briefs peeking out from his jeans. I snap it against his delicate skin a few times, teasing him. He’s writhing around, hot and bothered already.

“Why sweetie, you seem to be a little flustered. Are you sure you're okay?” I smirk, waiting for him to respond. He turns red and hides his face.

“I’m fiiiiine!” Seb says, muffled by the heels of his hands covering his mouth. I grab his hands, uncovering his face and kiss his nose and his face scrunches up. I take a moment to just look at him. “What is it, Miss?”

“You’re such a pretty boy, you know that?” His face flushes and he whines, trying to cover his face up again, but I pull his hands away from his face again and run my hands through his hair. 

“You’re so handsome, and perfect in every way.” He wiggles under my weight and tries to cover his blushing face again, but I grab his wrists and pin them against the pillow.

“Looks like we have a bashful Sebastian here. Do I need to cuff you?” Before he could answer, I grab some handcuffs from the nightstand and restrain him to the head of the bed.

“Nnnhhh~ Miss…” He whines, thrusting his hips up against me. I push down hard, causing him to whimper.

“I know baby bear, I know.” I coo. “You’ve been such a good boy for Miss all month, haven’t you?” I kiss him deeply, and bite his neck. “Been such a good boy being so patient waiting for tonight, huh?” I unbutton his jeans, and the zipper comes down seamlessly. I kiss down his chest, biting and leaving marks all over.

“Nnnnhhh~ Yes Miss...Miss?” I pause and look up at him.

“Yes, my handsome boy?” His cheeks turn red at my words and he tries, and fails, to hide his face.

“What about you?” He asks with his face still blushing. I tilt my head, puzzled.

“What about me, baby bear?” I ask while sitting up and rubbing his semi hard cock and his body twitches and jerks in response, his breathing becoming heavy and leaning his head back letting out a few soft moans, grabbing tightly onto the headboard.

“Ah, f-fuck~! I-” He takes a deep breath, composing himself. “I want to make you cum too, Miss. I want to please you like you are pleasing me.” I think about his proposition while I pull his jeans and his boxer briefs off and wrap my fingers around his member and pump it slowly.

“Are you asking me to let last night’s brattiness slide and just let you fuck me without any consequences, Sebby?” He shakes his head.

“No Miss, I was actually suggesting…” He groans more as I stroke him faster. Watching his entire body tense and his hips buckle, the sound of the cuffs clanging against the metal of the headboard, his grunts, moans and growls are making me weaker for him every minute, but I know I must stay firm.

“Actually suggesting what, baby bear? Use your words, I know you can.” I rub his cock more, feeling him only get harder in my hand with every stroke.

“I was suggesting you sit on my face, Miss, and I want my hands on every fucking inch of you while I please you.” I grin smugly and lean down and kiss him deeply.

“If you insist, and only if you promise me to be a good boy will I take the cuffs off of you. You keep both hands on me at all times. No funny business.” 

“I promise, Miss.”

“Also with you not being able to keep that tongue in your mouth, it’s about time it’s put to good use…” I take my clothes off except my panties, which are crotchless. I take off the handcuffs and straddle Seb’s face and grab a handful of his hair as he circles his tongue around my clit, making my thighs tense up. His warm hands wander up my torso and grab my breasts tightly and scratching down my body making me arch my back. He trails his fingertips over my thighs a few times while he envelops his mouth around my clit and sucks gently, sending a surge of pleasure through my entire body. I lean my forehead against the wall, moaning and cursing loudly, letting anyone who happens to walk by in the hall know what’s happening. Seb scratches down my back and firmly grabs my ass as I ride his face. I lean back slightly and place my right hand on his chest and grab the headboard with my left as I rock my hips as his tongue swirls around my clit. He slips two fingers inside of me, massaging my g-spot making me cry out. “F-fuck, Seb…” is all I can get out. He pumps his fingers faster when I’m on the brink of orgasm and the flicks of his tongue over my clit send me over the edge. “Seb, fuck, I’m cumming!” I lean against the wall again, still grabbing onto the headboard. Sebastian runs his other hand up my right side and my fingers interlace his as my body tenses up and contracts with my orgasm and my thighs squeeze his head. I dismount his face and look at him, his face covered in my cum and the both of us out of breath. I kiss him tenderly and clean his face.

“God did I miss how you tasted, Miss.” I kiss his forehead and caress his face with one hand while tracing my fingers over his lips with the other.

“And god, did I miss that pretty little mouth of yours, baby bear.” he smiles and blushes as he lightly sucks my thumb.

“I’m glad you did.” We kiss again and I latch onto his cock and start stroking it. He gasps and starts whimpering.

“You’re such a good boy, baby bear. You know that, right?” His eyes are closed, mouth ajar, little noises escaping from it.

“Mmmhh~ Yes Miss, I do.”

“So good, waiting So, so long to cum. It must have been very difficult for you at times, huh?” I coo at him. 

“Nnnnhh….yes, so hard, Miss…” I stop rubbing it and run my thumb over his leaking tip, to which he jerks.

“I thought since you were such a good boy being so concerned about my needs, that maybe I could amp up the pleasure for you. Something beyond what I promised, you know?” He has a confused look on his face.

“What are you talking about exactly?” he asks.

“It’s something we haven’t done in a little bit, but I know you’ll love it.” I wink at him and he catches on, his eyes lighting up and grinning.

“Good thing I prepped then just by the off chance something like this would happen…” I grab the handcuffs and restrain him again. “But I’ll be a good boy though, Miss!” I gently grab his chin.

“I know baby bear, I just love to see you squirm.” I lean over Seb to get to the nightstand to grab a condom and lube and toss it on the bed. I kiss him deeply, trailing my lips down his neck and chest, biting and licking his nipples. I run my hands up and down his sides and grip tightly onto his hips. He’s mine. He’s all mine and I will do with him what I please, and he will take whatever I give him. That willingness of him to be so vulnerable with me means more to me than he’ll ever know. 

I kneel between his legs and prop his knees up with my thighs. I wrap my fingers around his hardened member and stroke it slowly as I open the lube and squeeze some on his cock as I’m still rubbing it. 

“Mmmfff…” He grabs the headboard tightly and he juts his hips upwards and he lets out a droned out moan. I smile and bite my lip, thoroughly enjoying what I’m seeing.

“Does it feel good Sebby bear?” I stroke a little faster and start teasing his entrance a little with my middle finger.

“Mmmmmmmmffffffuuuuuuckyyyyyyeeeeeeeeesssss!” He starts tensing up and wriggling around and breathing heavily.

“Baby bear, we haven’t even gotten to the good stuff yet, and here you are losing your composure already like the easy little slut you are. What do you have to say for yourself?” I stop to tear open the condom wrapper and I roll it over my right middle finger to start out and put some lube on it.

“I’m sorry Miss, it just feels so fucking good.” I start rubbing his entrance again with the sheathed finger. I look back at him, his eyes are closed, head tilted back, and he’s cursing under his breath.

“Don’t be sorry, babe. Let the feeling take over. Are you ready?” I ask with a smirk on my face, applying a bit of pressure to his perineum and he groans softly.

“Take it slowly, please. We haven’t done this in a while, babe.” I rub and tickle his tummy to reassure him and he giggles.

“Always baby bear. Just close your eyes, relax. Let me do all the work.” I gently work my finger in halfway and thrust in and out slowly. He whimpers quietly as I pick up the pace.

“Mmmm, Fuck!” I look at him and smile.

“Is that a good, ‘fuck’, Sebby?” I start stroking his cock again slowly. His breathing becomes uneven and he moans noisily.

“Nnnn Hhhh~ Yes Miss, very good…” 

“Mmmmhhh~ Good. Because we both know deep down,” I thrust my finger in all the way and apply a small amount of pressure to his sweet spot and he gasps and lets out a high pitched moan, “that you’re just a little anal slut, aren’t you?” I rub in slow circular motions on his prostate as I stroke his length with my other hand at the same pace. He squirms a little, the metal of the cuffs clanging against the headboard. 

“Ahhh, fuck...yes Miss I am!”

“Yes, and my baby bear loves to have his tight little boycunt fucked, doesn’t he?” His cheeks turn pink when he hears my words.

“Shit, yes, Miss, so, so fucking much! Please, more!”

“More what, love? More fingers? Pressure? Speed?” He cries out in frustration at my teasing. 

“All of it, please?” I cock my eyebrow at him.

“Well, aren’t we greedy tonight?” I pull my finger out and slip my ring finger into the condom, put more lube on it and slowly insert them. I use the come hither motion on him and gently knead his cock with the heel of my palm. He bites his lip trying to muffle his louder moans, but when he does that I just penetrate him faster or apply more pressure to get them out of him. 

“Ah fuck, Miss…” His body starts tensing up and I know he’s close. So I stop everything I’m doing and he moans out loud in anguish. “Miss, please make me cum, please….” I lean over him and kiss him deeply, rolling our tongues in each other’s mouths and we moan into the kiss desperately.

“You know I really want to, Sebby bear. So, so badly. You know I’m here struggling too.” I finger him a little bit and slowly rub his cock and his breathing increases.

“Nnnhhh~ I’m sorry Miss. Fuck…”

“Oh no, baby boo, don’t feel sorry for me. Feel sorry for you. Because you’re missing out on my soaking wet pussy right now.” I massage his sweet spot in slow circular motions and he moans lowly.

“I know Miss I know,” I rub my thumb on the tip of his arousal and he growls.

“Oh I know you know. I just thought I’d remind you that if you were the good obedient boy you usually are, you could be fucking me.” He whines at my words. I kiss his neck as I speak. “You could be balls deep inside me right now, I could be riding your cock, you could be feeling my cunt tighten-” I pulsate my hand around his length and I hear the hitches in his breath each time I do it. “around you. You could be hitting my sweet spot with your beautiful cock, baby bear.” I finger his sweet spot and he shrieks and trembles. “You could be emptying your load inside me, filling me to the brim with your seed…” He whimpers and growls in response to everything I’m saying. “Doesn’t that all sound so nice, my sweet boy?” He mumbles incoherent words through his whimpering and panting. “But none of that is happening, is it? Now why would that be?”

“Mmmmfff~ Because I was a brat.” I bite down on his neck hard enough to leave a mark.

“Yes you were. You decided to mouth off for two seconds, and look where that got you. Two fingers in your tight little boycunt and your dick in my hand like the sissy little boy you are because you couldn’t obey long enough to get laid like a real man.” I feel him grow and throb in my hand as I speak. I finger him faster, applying more pressure and speed to his prostate as he shudders.

“Fuck, Miss! Please make me cum, please, I’m so close!” He begs through gritted teeth.

“Have you learned your lesson, pretty boy?” Tears of desperation start rolling down his face. Perfect. Exactly the state at which I want him.

“Y-yes I have, Miss…” 

“What was the lesson?” I ask as I start stroking him faster.

“Mmmmfff~! To obey you Miss, and not mouth off to you. To respect you and your authority, because you are only doing what is best for me.” I rub my nose against his, kiss his lips and sit back up. “Can I please cum, Miss?” I slow down on his cock and he whimpers softly as more tears fall from his big blue eyes.

“I don’t know, sweets. Will you prove to me you’ve learned? I don’t go by just words alone, baby bear.” whiney moans escape his lips with every achingly slow stroke of his cock I make. His hips buckle with the smallest bit of pressure I bear on his prostate. With every fiber of his being he is trying to not cum until given permission.

“Yes Miss, I will! P-please, Miss, I really need to cum, I can’t-nnnnhhh~! I can’t keep it in mmmmuch longer~!” I quicken my motions on his prostate and let go of his pulsing member. I lean down with my face hovering over his and kiss him lustfully, sliding my tongue in his mouth, cradling his head, the both of us moaning into the kiss.

“Cum for me, Sebby. You’ve waited long enough baby bear.” I feel his muscles contract as I speed up my movements, beads of sweat form on his forehead and around his temples as he moans loudly and quivers when I start rubbing his cock again. He props his knees up by himself as I kiss and bite his right inner thigh.

“Oh fuck yes, Miss, yes!!” He cries out loudly. His handcuffs clank against the headboard as he grabs the bars tightly. He thrusts his hips into my touch as he gets closer. I lick around the base of his cock and look up at him. 

“Baby, cum for me. I need you to cum right now, baby bear.”

“Yes, Miss...Oh my god, fuuuck!” He feels pulse after pulse of pleasure tear through his body, tears obscuring his vision. His blistering moans fill the room as he shakes relentlessly and releases his load, coating his stomach and chest with his cum. I slow my motions down, but I hear a small mewl, begging to keep going.

“Did I hear you correctly baby? Did you just say keep going?” He wriggles defenselessly and grunts.

“Mmmhhh~ Yes Miss, please?” I’m taken aback for a second, as Seb rarely asks me to keep going after he has already cum once.

“On one or the other? Or both, babycakes?” His panting gets heavier as he tried to respond.

“Both p-please MIss?” I smirk and prep my fingers and his cock again with lube and put my fingers back into his tight inviting hole. I speed up again, stroking his cock and twisting my hand around it as I hit his sweet spot at just the right angle. His desperate, lustful moans fill the room again, thrusting my fingers in and out rapidly, and stroking his throbbing length.

“You like it baby, don’t you? You just love it when I fingerfuck your boycunt, yes?”

“Y-yes Miss, yes! Ah fuck!” 

“Mmmm, my pretty little anal slut. Cum for me again baby, you’ve been such a good boy tonight.” He grunts and moans loudly as I feel him tense up around my fingers and his cock pulsate in my hand as his hips buckle and he quivers, cries and screams when he empties his load onto his torso again. I slow down gradually to a complete stop.

“Fuck, Miss…” He whispers shakily. I pull my fingers out and throw away the condom and grab my hand sanitizer out of my purse nearby and sanitize my hands.

“Mmmmm….such a good boy, baby bear.” I place my hands on his face, wiping away his tears and kiss him tenderly. I remove the handcuffs and clean him off. I look at him, his mind and body finally in a state of peace. “How are you, little man?” He blushes and smiles meekly.

“I’m good, Miss. Content. Tired, heh.” He says quietly, and holds out his arms. “Cuddles please?” I smile and nod.

“Of course babe.” I roll off of him and get us both under the blankets and I hold him closely. “Does my baby bear need anything? Water? Fruit snacks?” He giggles and says yes to both. I go to the kitchen and get them, and get back into bed and tear open the large bag of fruit snacks and feed them to him one at a time.

“Thank you, Miss. You’re the absolute best, and you’re so good to me.” I put a fruit snack in his mouth and pinch his chin between my fingers.

“Only the best for my baby bear.” He softly squeals and holds me close, wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in the crook of my neck. I run my fingers through his hair and kiss the top of his head.

“Do I deserve the best, Miss?” I rub his back, feeling his soft, smooth skin.

“Always, Seb. You are such a bright light in my life, sweetie. Even when you are a little smartmouthed brat.” He giggles and I put another fruit snack in his mouth.

“You’re so good to me, sometimes I feel like I don’t deserve you.” He says. I gently place the crook of my finger under his chin and make him look me in the eyes.

“Babe. You are such a good boy. You’re kind, and loving and romantic and soooo so pretty.” I pinch his cheeks and he blushes. “And so patient, and you are such a good man. You deserve the world, baby bear.” He smiles big and buries his face in my chest happily.

“Miss?” he muffles.

“Yes baby?” He looks up at me with his big blue puppy dog eyes and grins.

“I love you.” I pull his face up to mine and kiss him softly on the lips.

“I love you too, my wonderful, beautiful, handsome little man.”


End file.
